


mine, my own

by notavodkashot



Series: FFXV one shots [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Traits, Because Bahamut, M/M, The Lucis Caelums are literal Dragons, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notavodkashot/pseuds/notavodkashot
Summary: In which Regis is something more draconic than draconian, and he's keeping Cor, so the rest of the world can deal.





	mine, my own

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from tumblr: _where the blessing of the gods has a side effect of causing the royals/oracles/priests to become a little more than human. Lucis Callum with dragon traits, more watered down effects on those who share the magic. Galahdians with coerl traits. Altissians with uh, leviathan traits?_
> 
> I went with the Lucis Caelum being more dragons than people, and sharing that onto whoever shares their magic.
> 
> Regis/Cor because godDAMN we need more of that ship.

Cor is a feral, vicious, reckless, suicidal little shit, and Regis knows exactly why his father didn’t bind him to him. He’s been taught this, of course, all his life. People who lack balance and self-awareness are often burned out by the gift of magic, and most don’t survive the transformations.

His father, quite frankly, had probably taken one good look at Cor and his empty eyes after a massacre, and realized there was no way giving him magic could end up in anything other than a disaster.

Regis knows this.

He knows.

He still curls around the boy sprawled on his side and ignores the feelings of claws and spines digging into his skin, as he writhes through it. Clarus will be mad and Wes will be disappointed and Cid is probably going to shoot him at least once, for this. But the alternative was worse.

The alternative was  _worse_.

In the morning, Cor’s eyes have gone pale blue, almost white and there’s a shadow of scales under his skin. He looks like a smaller, fainter version of Regis’ own echoes, which is in itself a bit of a mess, since that means he poured maybe too much magic into him. Clarus and the others got only one of them. But then, there was a lot to fix, and Regis figures more is better than less, when it comes to making sure someone lives.

“That was really stupid of you,” Cor says, because he’s an impertinent brat and Regis shouldn’t love him, for far too many reasons to count, but he does.

He  _does_.

“I know,” Regis admits with a wry grin, as Cor studies the sharp claws tipping every finger, and leans in to press a kiss to his forehead, at the base of a small indent that seems to be wanting to become a horn. “Do you wanna be there when the screaming starts?”

Cor blinks up at him, eyes bright - bright and lively and terrible, and Regis did that, so fuck everyone who disagrees and called Cor a lost case before even giving him a chance - and grins back with fangs.

“ _D’uh_.”

It is really a portentous amount of screaming. But Cor deigns sit on Regis’ lap for most of it, so who even cares.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out on [DW](https://notavodkashot.dreamwidth.org/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/notavodkashot), if you'd like.


End file.
